district9fandomcom-20200214-history
Multi-National United
Multi-National United, commonly abbreviated as MNU, is an organization based out of Johannesburg, South Africa. It is the world's second largest weapons manufacturer, and were put in charge by the government of South Africa to contain the newly arrived aliens. The MNU is lead by a CEO, the current being Dirk Michaels, and below that is the managing director, the current being Piet Smit. To visit the Multi-National United website click on this link: Multi-National United. MNU's Slogan "MNU...a name you can trust." "MNU... paving the way to unity." MNU Rules and Regulations The MNU Rules and Regulations consists of eight total acts, with multiple sections within each act. These rules and regulations go into detail about human/non-human interactions, conduct, relations, and dealings. Act 1: Privacy * Sect 1: Identification Tags ** 1.1.1: Issued Tags: Identification tags will be issued by MNU and, as such, be maintained in the central MNU database. ** 1.1.2: Tag Registration: MNU personnel must register non-humans in the MNU database. ** 1.1.3: Tag Visibility: Non-humans must make identification tags visible to humans at all times. ** 1.1.4: Tag Expiration: Identification tags are required to remain on the non-human for the duration of its life. ** 1.1.5: Tag Assignment: Non-humans must be given an identification tag within one day of hatching. ** 1.1.6: Tag Maintenance: All identification tags are required to be fully functional at all times. * Sect 2: Counterfeit and Rogue Identification Tags ** 1.2.1: Tag Tampering: Non-humans found guilty of tampering with a tag will be taken into custody. ** 1.2.2: Broken Tags: Dysfunctional identification tags must be replaced immediately. ** 1.2.3: No Tag Copies: Any identification tag found to be a copy of another tag must be replaced. ** 1.2.4: Blank Tags: Any identification tag found to be blank must be replaced. ** 1.2.5: Serial Numbers: Any non-human that has not been assigned a serial number must turn itself in to MNU personnel immediately. ' * '''Sect 3: Surveillance ' ** '''1.3.1: Monitored Activity: MNU can monitor and record any non-human activities as it sees fit. ** 1.3.2: Surveillance Tampering: A non-human caught hindering surveillance will be candidate for detention. ** 1.3.3: Medical Records: 'MNU surveillance includes the monitoring of medical records for any non-human. Act 2: Restricted Areas * '''Sect 1: Property ' ** '''2.1.1: Property Registry: Non-humans are not permitted to own property. ** 2.1.2: Eviction Notices: MNU personnel must notify non-humans of eviction no later than one month prior to eviction. ** 2.1.3: Search & Seizure: MNU personnel may conduct search and seizure of non-human property at any time. ** 2.1.4: Non-Human Technology: Non-humans possessing extraterrestrial technology will be detained immediately. * Sect 2: Transportation ''' ** '''2.2.1: Restricted Areas: All areas outside District 9, except for work zones, are restricted to non-humans. ** 2.2.2: Motor Vehicles: '''Non-humans are forbidden from operating motor vehicles. ' ** '''2.2.3: Forbidden Transportation:' Non-humans are forbidden from using any form of public transit other than buses and trains. ** 2.2.4: Transportation To Work: Non-humans must use approved MNU transport to and from work zones. ** 2.2.5: Fuel Rationing: Non-humans may purchase no more than ten liters of fuel per month. * Sect 3: Employment ''' ** '''2.3.1: General Employment: Non-humans are permitted to obtain gainful employment in mining-related fields only. ** 2.3.2: Work Week: Non-humans are excused from vocational work each Sunday. ** 2.3.3: Absence From Work: Unauthorized absence from work will not be tolerated. ** 2.3.4: Absentee Pay: Any non-human absence from work will not be paid. * Sect 4: Public Zones ** 2.4.1: Small Public Spaces: Non-humans are restricted from all small-capacity public spaces. ** 2.4.2: Large Public Spaces: In large-capacity public spaces, non-humans must sit in designated seats or viewing areas. * Sect 5: Non-Public Zones ''' ** '''2.5.1: Residential Zones: '''Non-humans are limited to residential zones within regions 12 through 22 of District 9. ** '''2.5.2: Restaurant Rights: '''Restaurants are not obligated to provide service to non-humans. ** '''2.5.3: Industrial Zones: '''Non-humans are strictly prohibited from entering industrial zones. ** '''2.5.4: Agricultural Zones: '''Non-humans are strictly prohibited from entering agricultural zones. ** '''2.5.5: Goverment Zones: '''Non-humans are strictly prohibited from entering government zones. ** '''2.5.6: MNU Zones: Non-humans are strictly prohibited from all MNU zones unless summoned for legal or professional matters. * Sect 6: Trespass ' ** '''2.6.1: Trespass Restrictions: '''Any trespassing outside District 9 is grounds for on-site extermination or indefinite detention. ** '''2.6.2: MNU Zone Designation: '''MNU reserves the right to designate any non-human area as a residential, industrial, agricultural, government or MNU zone at any time. Act 3: Conduct * '''Sect 1: Hygienic Conduct ' ** '''3.1.1: Human Interaction: '''Non-humans must keep a 50-meter distance from human civilians when possible. ** '''3.1.2: Sexual Relations: '''Sexual relationships between humans and non-humans are prohibited. ** '''3.1.3: Hospital Use: '''Non-humans who attempt to use human hospital facilities will be detained. ** '''3.1.4: Emergency Room: '''Non-humans suspected of carrying any infectious disease must report to a designated non-human emergency room immediately. ** '''3.1.5: Bodily Fluid: '''If any human comes into contact with non-human bodily fluid, it must be reported immediately. ** '''3.1.6: Unregistered Eggs: '''Unregistered non-human eggs must be destroyed by MNU. ** '''3.1.7: Extraterrestrial Items: '''Non-humans must not cultivate or distribute items of extraterrestrial origin. ** '''3.1.8: Hygiene Regulations: '''Non-humans must avoid contact of tendrils with other non-humans in public. ** '''3.1.9: Bathing: '''Non-humans must bathe in an approved housing facility at least once every two weeks. ** '''3.1.10: Public Fountains: '''Non-humans may not use public drinking fountains. ** '''3.1.11: Public Restrooms: Non-humans must use public restrooms specifically designated for non-human use.' ' Act 4: Civil Protection Act * Sect 1: Substances ' ** '''4.1.1: Alcohol Comsumption: '''Non-humans are prohibited from consuming alcohol. ** '''4.1.2: Drug Use: '''Non-humans must abstain from any drugs, medication or other controlled substances, both earthly and extraterrestrial. * '''Sect 2: Conduct ' ** '4.2.1: Use of Name: '''Non-humans must use their MNU-issued English names at all times. ** '''4.2.2: Occupation Stamp: '''Non-humans are required to have their occupational status displayed in a stamp on the forehead. ** '''4.2.3: Internet Use: '''Non-humans can only access websites as permitted by MNU. ** '''4.2.4: Violent Crimes: '''Punishment for violent crimes involving non-humans will be decided by the MNU governing body. * '''Sect 3: Assembly ' ** '4.3.1: Group Gatherings: '''Non-humans are prohibited from gathering in groups of twenty or more without a permit. ** '''4.3.2: Group Travel: '''Non-humans are prohibited from travelling in groups larger than six, unless being transported by MNU personnel. ** '''4.3.3: Politics: '''The creation of mixed or non-human political parties is strictly prohibited. ** '''4.3.4: Voting Rights: '''Non-humans are not allowed to vote. ** '''4.3.5: Unionizing: '''Non-humans are forbidden from unionizing. ** '''4.3.6: Loitering: '''Non-humans must not loiter within 10 meters of human-only eating establishments. * '''Sect 4: Foreign Materials ' ** '''4.4.1: Organic Materials: '''No organic extraterrestrial materials may be bought, grown, sold or stored on MNU property. ** '''4.4.2: Use of Technology: '''Private use of technology not originally engineered on Earth is strictly prohibited. ** '''4.4.3: Reporting Technology: '''All illegal technology must be reported to MNU authorities. ** '''4.4.4: Space Debris: '''Any spacecraft debris must be handed over to MNU upon discovery. ** '''4.4.5: Extraterrestrial Weapons: Extraterrestrial weapons are strictly prohibited. Act 5: Human Privacy * Sect 1: Identification Tags ' ** '''5.1.1: Issued Tags: '''Humans are not permitted to obtain an MNU-issued identification tag. ** '''5.1.2: Behaviour Tags: '''Humans are not required to wear tags denoting a behavioural rating. ** '''5.1.3: Tag Tampering: '''Humans attempting to tamper with non-human identification tags will be taken into custody. * '''Sect 2: Surveillance ' ** '5.2.1: Monitored Activity: '''MNU can record and monitor all online use of MNU websites by humans and non-humans. ** '''5.2.2: Surveillance Tampering: '''Humans hindering surveillance of non-humans will incur a fine. ** '''5.2.3: Medical Records: '''MNU will not monitor human medical records. ** '''5.2.4: Counterfeit Tags: '''Counterfeit identification tag restrictions do not apply to humans. Act 6: Human Restricted Areas * '''Sect 1: Property ' ** '6.1.1: Property Ownership: '''Humans are permitted to own or rent a residence in all areas outside of District 9. ** '''6.1.2: Emergency Housing: '''In the event of emergency, MNU may rezone District 9 for human use without notice. ** '''6.1.3: Warrents: '''MNU personnel are required to present a warrant in order to conduct a search of human property. ** '''6.1.4: Non-Human Technology: '''Humans found with extraterrestrial technology will be detained immediately. * '''Sect 2: Transportation ' ** '6.2.1: District 9 Permit: '''Human civilians must obtain a permit to enter District 9. ** '''6.2.2: Motor Vehicles: '''Humans are forbidden from allowing non-humans to operate a motor vehicle. ** '''6.2.3: Roadway Reports: '''Humans are to immediately report any sightings of non-humans on roadways. ** '''6.2.4: Selling Fuel: '''Humans are not allowed to sell more than 10 liters of fuel per month to non-humans. * '''Sect 3: Employment ' ** '6.3.1: Hiring Rules: '''Humans may not hire non-humans without official written consent from MNU. ** '''6.3.2: Days Off: '''Humans may grant non-humans a day off work on Sundays, but are not required to do so. ** '''6.3.3: Absence Reports: '''Humans are required to notify MNU if a non-human employee fails to report to work. * '''Sect 4: Public Zones ' ** '6.4.1: Small Public Spaces: '''Humans should report any non-human presence in all small-capacity public spaces. * '''Sect 5: Non-Public Zones ' ** '6.5.1: Residential Zones: '''Humans may live in residential areas outside of District 9. ** '''6.5.2: Industrial Zones: '''Civilians may access industrial zones. ** '''6.5.3: Agricultural Zones: '''Humans may access and maintain agricultural zones. ** '''6.5.4: Restaurant Rights: '''Restaurants are not obligated to provide service to non-humans. * '''Sect 6: Trespass ' ** '6.6.1: Non-Human Trespassing: '''Humans are to report non-human trespass violations to MNU immediately. ** '''6.6.2: Zone Assignment: '''MNU reserves the right to designate any human area as a residential, industrial, goverment, or MNU zone at any time. Act 7: Human Conduct *'Sect 1: Hygienic Conduct ' **'7.1.1: Personal Space: 'Humans maintain the right to keep non-humans at a 50-meter distance. **'7.1.2: Human Property Rights: 'Humans must report the presence of non-humans on their property to MNU immediately. **'7.1.3: Hospital Rights: 'Humans shall not admit non-humans to a human hospital. **'7.1.4: Unhygienic Relationships: 'Humans who display intent or interest in conducting an unhygienic relationship with any non-humans will be detained for questioning. **'7.1.5: Sexual Relationships: 'Any sexual relationships between a human and a non-human is strictly prohibited. **'7.1.6: Bodily Fluid: 'Humans must report contact with a non-human bodily fluid. **'7.1.7: Extraterrestrial Items: 'Humans must not obtain items of an extraterrestrial origin. **'7.1.8: Stalking: Humans must report if they think or know a non-human is stalking them. Act 8: Civil Protection Act * Sect 1: Substances ' ** '''8.1.1: Alcohol Sales: '''Humans are prohibited from selling or giving alcohol to non-humans. ** '''8.1.2: Drug Use: '''Humans are prohibited from selling or giving any drugs, medications or controlled substances to non-humans. * '''Sect 2: Conduct ' ** '8.2.1: Occupation Stamp: '''Humans may identify the occupational status of a non-human by the stamp on a non-human's forehead. ** '''8.2.2: Internet Use: '''Humans have full access to unrestricted content on MNU web pages. * '''Sect 3: Assembly ' ** '''8.3.1: Riot Reports: '''Humans must immediately report gatherings of 20 or more non-humans. ** '''8.3.2: Travel Groups: '''Humans must immediately report travelling in groups of six or more. ** '''8.3.3: Political Parties: '''The creation of mixed or non-human political parties is strictly prohibited. ** '''8.3.4: Vote Buying: '''Any human found bartering with non-humans for votes will be subject to no less than two years in prison. * '''Sect 4: Foreign Materials ** 8.4.1: Organic Material: No extraterrestrial organic material may be bought, sold, grown or stored in non-human housing districts. ** 8.4.2: Use of Technology: Private use of technology not originally engineered on Earth is strictly prohibited. ** 8.4.3: Reporting Technology: All illegal technology must be reported to MNU. ** 8.4.4: Space Debris: Any spacecraft debris must be handed over to MNU upon discovery. ** 8.4.5: Extraterrestrial Weapons: Use of extraterrestrial weapons is strictly prohibited. Treatment of non-humans Multi-National United owns all non-humans. Rumours have surfaced of possible mistreatment of Non-Humans by MNU, and even a possible medical experimentation program. However, MNU spokesperson have officially denied these claims, claiming that both MNU and UIO provide all Non-Humans with proper medical services, and ensure that all Non-Humans are treated with care and respect. *